


It was your touch that woke me up

by mrs_badcrumble



Series: New Krypton [2]
Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_badcrumble/pseuds/mrs_badcrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faora suddenly says: »Oh? On Earth, is arguing the first step in courting someone? Because I remember you were arguing with the General as well before you returned home, Miss Lane. Were you courting two men at the same time?«</p><p>There is a deadly silence and Lois is sure she has turned the most hilarious shade of red when Hardy snorts loudly and starts laughing. He has to excuse himself and leave the room, hobbling with the aid of a cane, though it doesn't change much, because his laughter is loud enough to be heard through the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the party, things loosen up a little bit. The Kryptonians no longer wear armour all the time and the humans don't scurry around, waiting to be either kicked off the planet or just kicked.  
It turns out that Kryptonian informal wear is composed of either many, many layers of almost transparent clothing or one layer of almost opaque clothing made from the same softly falling material. Passing Kryptonians in the hallway puts Lois in mind of sea dragons.  
(Until she sees Hardy almost walk into a wall after passing Faora. But then, Faora floats past him like an elegant and majestic she-wolf dressed in a white kimono. His distraction is completely natural.)  
The greatest concession Zod makes for this relaxing of mores is to rid himself of his armour. Seeing him in his bodysuit that leaves little to the imagination does nothing to improve Lois' concentration.

Of course, thinks Lois. This is what happens when you fly coach in a three-hundred-year old plane.  
Hardy is gently being manhandled out of his chair by Faora, while Lois and Clark are holding his spine straight. The impact had not been nearly forceful enough to damage any part of his body, but no one is prepared to take any chances. They gently lay him down on the ground and immobilize him and it isn't until he says: »Okay, you can stop now, I couldn't move even if I wanted to,« that Faora stops.  
Hardy waves a hand (the only thing apart from his feet that isn't tied down) and says: »They will look in the wrong place. We landed more than five hundred miles away from where they lost our signal.«  
Clark says: »I'll go. It won't take me more than an hour, tops.« Faora nods.  
Lois sits down next to Faora and says: »That was a pretty good landing, all things considered, Hardy.«  
Hardy tries to smile, but it is more of a grimace. »Well, you want a plane on the ground and not in the air, I'm your man.« He gasps in pain.  
Faora touches his hand with a concerned look on her face. »What is it, Nathan?«  
»Upper left stomach. 'M pretty sure it's my liver.« Faora gently palpates the area and stops when Hardy grunts and twists his face in agony. »Adrenaline must've blocked the pain before.«  
Lois is already up and dragging the first aid kit from the locker before she even registers what he said.  
Hardy's pressure is normal, but his pulse is through the roof so Lois sets up an infusion and hopes she won't have to do anything else. »You feel like I'm doing something wrong, feel free to weigh in, Hardy. I've only done this twice before and both times it was dummies.«  
»You really ought to work on your bedside manner, Lane.« Lois smiles and squeezes his hand.  
Faora wipes the sweat from his brow and says: »Do you want anything for the pain, Nathan?«  
»No. Keeps me awake.«  
With nothing else to do, Lois sits down and touches Faora's shoulder. »He'll be fine,« she says, »He's too goddamn stubborn to die.« Faora squeezes Lois' hand. Her touch is bruising and desperate.  
»You two do realize I can hear you, right? Just saying, what goes around comes around.« He stills as Faora runs a gentle hand through his hair and says: »Well, Miss Lane is right about your being stubborn, Nathan, though I consider it a virtue.«  
Nathan gives Lois what can only be described as a Look and says: »See? Bedside manner in action. Watch and learn, Lane. Also, I feel we have bonded as a team on this mission.« He grimaces and adds: »We should do this more often.«  
The only reason Lois doesn't punch him is because Faora would probably snap her neck.

Of course everything turns out fine. Hardy ends up in the OR with a ruptured liver and spleen and they observe him for a week. His dry »Whoever manufactured the plane will get a very sternly worded letter from me in a few days,« is enough to reassure Lois he will be just fine.  
Faora's »They are unlikely to have survived the explosion of Krypton. You may, however, address your complaint to the General. I am sure he will give it the attention it deserves, given that he is the highest civilian and military authority still alive,« sets Hardy chuckling, though immediately afterwards he is clutching his sides and muttering »ow, ow, way too soon, damnit«.  
After Faora leaves Hardy tries to foist some foul-smelling concoction on Lois and when she adamantly refuses, cajoles and threatens until she pours it away.  
Then, he motions her close and whispers into her ear: »Okay, here is the deal, Lane: you get me proper food and I will do anything you tell me for one week because what they call food isn't fit for a dog.«  
Without thinking, Lois says: »One month.«  
»Ha, in your dreams, Lane. Two weeks, and I promise not to tell your father you're making eyes at a potential enemy.«  
Lois thinks it over and then offers Hardy her hand. »Deal.«  
They shake hands. Hardy whispers: » _Also, don't tell Faora becase she made me promise to eat whatever was put in front of me._ «

In the evening, just as Lois is brushing her teeth with one hand and her hair with the other (she had always been good at multitasking), there is a knock at the door.  
She opens the door with her elbow and sees Zod, who says: »I am disturbing you. I apologize. We can talk tomorrow.« Lois waves his words away and motions him into her room, then scurries to the bathroom where she rinses her mouth and says: »Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting any guests. Please, sit down. I wasn't going to sleep for another three hours at least.«  
They sit down on the couch together, about five inches apart. Zod puts his hand between both of them tentatively and says: »I am glad you were unhurt.« He looks different, nervous and skittish, like he wants to run away and stay at the same time.  
Lois smiles and puts her hand on top of his. »Me too.« Their fingers interlace and they stay like this, looking at each other until Lois yawns.  
Zod makes to stand up, saying: »You must be exhausted after such an arduous day,« but Lois will have none of it and pulls him back down again. She sits closer, all the time looking into his eyes and then he finally, finally relaxes, puts an arm around her and pulls her close. He holds her tightly, like he is afraid she will leave at any moment. Lois buries her face in his chest and falls asleep immediately. She vaguely rememers being coaxed into laying down on the couch, wrapping herself around a tall, muscular body and then nothing.  
She wakes up at night, pressed against Zod, who had covered them with a sheet he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. In sleep he looks younger, much like when he is laughing. She runs a hand across his chest where the symbol of his house is and he reflexively pulls her even closer, murmuring all the while. He leans into her touch when she caresses his cheek. Lois could keep touching him till morning, but she is too tired to stay awake for much longer. She snuggles close and he runs his hands along her back a few times and even though he is soundly asleep he does it in a manner which is at the same time completely chaste and respectable and _utterly indecent_.  
In the morning she wakes up alone but there is a note on the table. It says: _Early meeting. Did not want to wake you._

Faora is an evil woman and she delights in the suffering of others, Lois decides. Any evidence to the contrary is fabricated and a lie, lie, lie.  
Hardy, Clark, Faora, Lois and Zod are sitting at a table during their monthly (in theory, anyway) meeting when the conversation turns to their first meeting on their ship. Lois is foolish enough to mention she hadn't been feeling herself that day, what with having the flu and that »Hardy should know best, I had to have words with people, but especially with him, before they let me see a doctor.«  
Faora suddenly says: »Oh? On Earth, is arguing the first step in courting someone? Because I remember you were arguing with the General as well before you returned home, Miss Lane. Were you courting two men at the same time?«  
There is a deadly silence and Lois is sure she has turned the most hilarious shade of red when Hardy snorts loudly and starts laughing. He has to excuse himself and leave the room, hobbling with the aid of a cane, though it doesn't change much, because his laughter is loud enough to be heard through the wall.  
Faora stands and says: »I believe we have covered all the topics. Excuse me.« She leaves, and a loud guffaw from Hardy floats into the room when the doors swish open for her. Zod's eyes follow Faora out of the room and he looks like he wants to strangle a kitten.  
Clark beats a hasty exit as well, though he smirks at Lois first. She is _so glad_ he can see the humour in this.  
For five seconds, Zod and Lois avoid each other's gaze. Then Lois rolls her eyes and extends her arm, palm up, on the table towards Zod. »Faora is the one to talk. If I had a penny every time she looked at Hardy, I could buy this whole planet.«  
Zod smiles and grasps her hand. He gently draws patterns into her palm with his thumb. »Would you be a gracious landlady? Or would you evict us and doom us to search the stars for a new home?«  
Lois pretends to think for a while and says: »Hm, I don't know. Depends on whether you would pay your rent on time.«  
Zod squeezes her hand. »Firm but fair. I can respect that.«  
»You had better.« Lois then moves closer and whispers: »I really liked spending last night with you.«  
»So did I.« Zod looks like he is expecting her to say something else. But it is pleasant, sitting with him like that, not saying anything. Zod sighs, and says: »I have become accustomed to women initiating any significant physical contact. I believe I have made my interest abundantly clear. If you desire nothing more than friendship, I will not be offended. But if you desire intimacy, you must tell me so.«  
Lois nods. After a while she says: »Just in case I haven't been clear about what I want from you: I like you a lot and also, I want you naked, lying down, at my mercy until you forget everything but my name.«  
Zod doesn't splutter or choke, though he looks thoughtfully into the distance for a few moments. Lois is a little disappointed, though she isn't really surprised.  
Then, however, he looks at her in a way that makes her feel completely naked. Though he is outwardly calm, Lois can see a fire burning in his eyes. »I am glad we had this conversation.« He looks away for a while and then back at her. »Tonight at eight o'clock in my quarters. Would that please you?«  
Lois answers automatically, because frankly, her brain has stopped working.»Yes.«  
Zod smiles. »Good. I am looking forward to further acquainting myself with you. It is customary to wear as little as possible, Miss Lane, if you please.« Zod stands, still holding her hand, and says: »I must leave you. Until tonight.« He squeezes her hand one final time and lets go.  
Lois stays in the chair for a good five minutes until she is sure she can walk away without swaying or falling over.

By the time eight o'clock rolls around, she has tried on and discarded her entire wardrobe (consisting of exactly twenty pieces, underwear excluded) three times and has come no closer to a decision.  
She savagely curses Kryptonians for being so graceful, civilized and noble. She pulls on a skirt and a shirt, brushes her hair and walks out, barefoot, her heart hammering in her chest.  
(The barefoot thing earns her a few raised eyebrows from the people she passes, but she couln't care less.)  
She knocks on the door and Zod opens. He smiles as he sees her, and leads her inside. His hand hovers at her lower back and the soft material of his shirt tickles her exposed skin.


	2. I will stay the night, not because you ask it of me, but because I wish to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Zod get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been kicking around on my hard drive for weeks until I finally decided to upload it. I've been a bit wary about doing it since the story works just fine without the smut.  
> Missmishka has betaed it and done a wonderul job, as always.

One of the first things she sees is a large painting on the wall. A large, angry red sun is in one corner and a landscape stretches over the whole canvas. There are blobs which could be either trees, animals or people. It is hauntingly beautiful and unsettling at the same time.  
»It is called _Krypton, Before the Fall_. The artist who drew it went insane and killed himself soon after it was completed.« Zod's breath tickles her ear and she shivers. »Are you cold, Miss Lane?«  
»No. No, I'm not.«  
Zod hmms. »My mother had a copy of it in her study. She said it was a constant welcome reminder of her mortality.« Then he steps closer, almost touching her back, and speaks directly into her ear. »Do you find it pleasing, Miss Lane?«  
Lois swallows. »It's very beautiful.«  
»I am glad to hear it.« Zod then touches her hair and tucks it behind her ear, which he caresses with the tip of one finger. »Do you find this pleasing as well?« His sleeve touches the nape of her neck and it is a soft, fleeting touch that gives her goosebumps.  
»Yes.«  
»Good.« Zod's fingers travel down the nape of her neck, her shoulder, her arm and hand, which he squeezes gently before his fingers come to rest at her hip. He hikes up her skirt until his hand is touching her bare skin just above her knee, his fingers caressing and insistent at the same time.  
»Do you want me to stop, Lois?«  
»No.«  
»Are you certain?«  
»Yes. I want you to keep touching me.«  
And just like that, the floodgate is opened. Zod's arms encircle her and he buries his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. She can feel his breath on her skin which suddenly becomes too tight for her. She runs her hands up his arms and revels in the pure strength of the man.  
Zod starts kissing her neck. She turns her head slightly and captures his mouth. It is an improper, bruising, savage, unwholesome kiss and Lois wants more, she wants a whole lot more of unwholesome with Zod. She licks his lips and he moans in response. One of his hands travels up and cups her breast through her shirt. She moans as he starts kneading it. The other hand travels down and cups her crotch gently. He lifts her skirt and teases her through her panties, which are already soaking wet.  
»For me? So wet and ready, for me?« Zod speaks into her ear and Lois could come just from his voice alone.  
»Yes, oh God, Zod, I've been wet all day.« With that, Zod pulls her into his lap as he sits on the bed. He pushes two fingers past her panties and into her cunt and his thumb circles her clit lazily as he fucks her with his fingers.  
»You're so open. So responsive. So wanton.« He savagely twists his fingers and Lois moans. »So pliant.« His other hand unbuttons or rips her shirt open, Lois really doesn't care at this point, and pinches her nipple. Lois moans loudly and spreads her legs even further. Zod does something wonderfully filthy with his thumb and says: »Come now, Lois,« and Lois' bones turn liquid, she is coming violently as she tightens around Zod's fingers, which are still moving, dear God, so good, so good…  
Zod kisses her face while she is coming down from the most mind-blowing orgasm of her life. Every now and then, his thumb brushes past her clit and she whimpers in response.  
»Did this give you pleasure, Lois?«  
Dear God, this man and his voice. »Yes, Zod. I am very pleased.« Zod bestows another one of his rare smiles and kisses her. His unhurried movements would make Lois think he were completely unaffected by this, were it not for the bulge pressing against her hip.  
So she stands and strips, quickly and efficiently, and then tugs at Zod's collar. »Off,« is all she says.  
Then she is straddling Zod, his hard-on brushing her stomach as she kisses him again and again while running her hands along his torso and thighs. He is all muscles and lean flesh, like Michelangelo's wet dream come to life and Lois can't have enough of him. She pumps his cock a few times, just to hear him catch his breath.  
She starts licking and kissing her way down his body, with the occasional nibble, because Zod's surprised »oh!« is intoxicating; and when she takes him into her mouth he lets out a loud moan that has to carry all the way to Earth.  
She has a little fun with him, teasing him, until the only coherent word he remembers is her name and he is chanting it like a filthy, beautiful prayer to the gods. Then he says, »Lois, stop, or I will-« and she stops and straddles him again, only this time she takes him in, hissing at first, because it has been a long time, and Zod just lies there, eyes closed, biting his lip, hands on her hips.  
She leans forward and braces herself on the headboard. Zod opens his eyes and tenderly touches her face and Lois' heart nearly explodes. They stay like that for a long time, looking at each other, not moving at all.  
Then Lois twists down and Zod grabs her hips and they are moving together and in no time at all, Zod is moaning and when his touches become erratic and his grip on her hips bruising, Lois says: »Are you close, Zod?«  
»Yes,« Zod moans and Lois twists and squeezes and does a few other things good girls aren't supposed to do. Zod thrusts desperately one, two, three times and she feels a rush of warmth inside her as he shouts her name.  
They lie together, afterwards. Lois is absent-mindedly drawing circles on Zod's chest.  
»Kal-El will not be pleased.«  
Lois agrees. The man who killed his father sleeping with the woman he had a crush on. »Do you think he'll want to go another fifteen rounds with you?«  
»No. He is a reasonable man. A good man. He may sulk and I may receive angry looks, but that will most likely be the extent of it.«  
»Good. Earth is of the opinion that the two of you fighting ends up to be very expensive.«  
Zod laughs and pulls her close and they stay like that until morning.

Several weeks later, Lois finds most of her things have already somehow migrated to Zod's apartment. When she tentativeley broaches the subject of moving in, he frowns, and then says: »I thought you had already done that. I like having you here,« which kind of seals the deal.  
What really seals is when she runs into Faora on a bright early Monday morning, sneaking back to her place. Faora, with a slight mischievous smile playing on her lips, looks utterly unsurprised as she says: »Isn't it a little too early for an emergency, Miss Lane?«  
Lois is not above pettiness and her »Is that Colonel Hardy's aftershave?« does hit close to home. Faora blushes, turns around gracefully and strides away.  
Lois debates with herself for a brief moment, then thinks, _fuck it, they must all now by now_. She crawls back into bed, where Zod sighs, pulls her close, and buries his nose in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank again missmishka for being a patient beta.


End file.
